On the Run
by sparkycircuit
Summary: She had the strangest feeling that she was trying to run to or from something, though she couldn't imagine what it could be. She had never really considered herself a runner in either the figurative or the literal sense. Mary Margaret/Emma, early season 1, friendship.


**ON THE RUN**

Mary Margaret wasn't sure why the feeling of loss haunted her constantly. She couldn't, when pressed, really think of anything that she had lost specifically. In fact, if she really thought about it, she couldn't pick out any part of her past too specifically- but dwelling on that just tended to leave her feeling rather uneasy and unhappy. So she pushed it away in favor of better things, like volunteering at the hospital or teaching her students. But all the same, the feeling of loss pressed around her, followed her, always seemed to be just on her heels. She had the strangest feeling that she was trying to run to or from something, though she couldn't imagine what it could be. She had never really considered herself a runner in either the figurative or the literal sense.

Not that that was saying much. When Mary Margaret was being truly, brutally honest with herself (which was more often then her usually kind and relaxed face would betray), she was painfully lonely and desperately in search of something Well, someone, really. Anyone. The loneliness often crushed her in her apartment. There was hole somewhere within her that she could not explain no matter how desperately she searched or how many bird houses she built. So perhaps, if she was running, she had her reasons.

But when she met Emma Swan, something eased inside of her, and she wondered, briefly, if this is what she had been running towards. She's not sure what, exactly, it is that causes her to feel that way, but the urge to secure Emma's position in her life (as though if she doesn't do it now, she might drift away and be lost on the sea forever) causes her an irrational panic that she really doesn't understand. And when she sees the woman, face hard in her car informing her that sleeping in her car hardly even qualifies as a hardship, she can't even begin to place the feeling of sorrow at her pain. It is a tragedy, certainly, how hard Emma's life has been; but she can't begin to imagine why she cares so much about it. She just knows that she does, and Mary Margaret knows better then to quash such feelings. Her subconscious, she's found, is much keener then she expects.

It seems easy, and natural to make the offer. "So you know, if things get cramped, I do have a spare room." But when Emma says with such surety and ease that does better on her own, she ignores the pang within her and just nods, not trusting herself to say anything. She just goes home, and time passes, and her life changes a little as each day passes, something that differentiates this week from all of the other weeks she can remember. Sadly, though, it feels as though some things just can't or won't change, and it threatens to break something within her. But she is stronger then even she knows, so though she bends, she does not break.

All the same, after a long week, she is unsurprised to find herself alone again. Despite what Henry might think, David is not Prince Charming, and she is not Snow White. She fiddles idly with her ring as she turns everything over in her head, trying to reach some sort of consensus, though none is forthcoming. Another on the list of things that do not surprise her is that she finds herself home alone again, and she finds herself wishing, not for the first time, that Emma had taken her up on her offer.

The knock startles her, and she stares at the door for a moment before another knock, more hesitant this time, echoes through the little apartment. Standing, she slides the ring back into place forcefully, as though banishing the thoughts to another time. She opens the door, expecting nearly, well, anyone, other then who she finds on the other side. Emma Swan, looking rather sheepish. The answer to the woman's question is a foregone conclusion of course, and she invites her in without hesitation.

She can see the relief in the woman's shoulders, some of the tension that had balled there released, at least for the moment. And as they sit and talk and make agreements and arrangements and bang out details, she can't help but think that maybe she hadn't been the only one running.

* * *

Sooo, yeah. Just a quick one shot, care of my inability to sleep. I imagine this happening before/during/after episode two of season one. Anyway, I'd love to know what ya'll think. And yay for a new episode on Sunday! I'm still thinking about doing a series of MM/Snow & Emma one shots, probably a missing scenes/post episode type deal if people are interested. As I said, I'd love to know what you all think, so please review!

Cheers!


End file.
